Something about us
by AtomCupcake
Summary: It might not be the right time I might not be the right one But there's something about us I want to say Cause there's something between us anyway... Je ne sais pas quoi faire comme résumer, songfic, EriDave.


Votre nom est Dave Strider et vous êtes debout devant un passage piéton. Vous avez vos écouteurs sur vos oreille, un morceau de Daft Punk dans la tête qui joue juste assez fort pour bloquer le bruit de la foule et le ronronnement des voitures bat la mesure autour de vous. Votre sac à dos est lourd sur vos épaules et vous aimeriez avoir votre skate et, de préférence, les collines de Washington. Mais c'est Dallas. Et cette ville est plus plate que des platines de toutes façons.

It might not be the right time  
I might not be the right one

Vous aimeriez aussi pouvoir penser qu'après 12 ans de scolarité, vous pourriez souhaiter quelques choses plus ardemment que les prochaines vacances et que vous ayez acqui une certaine maturité -slash- liberté. Malheureusement non, et votre frère n'arrange rien à votre état avec sa manière de vous couvrir comme si vous étiez un poussin. Enfin, geindre comme un gamin ne vous avançera à rien. Vous vous contentez donc de passer à un autre morceau et de soupirer.

But there's something about us I want to say  
Cause there's something between us anyway

Le petit homme vert s'allume. Vous lui glissez un discret remerciement. La foule autour de vous commence à se déplacer, tel un gigantesque organisme vivant, et vous entraîne avec elle. Les mains coincées dans vos poches, vous gardez votre regard tourné vers le bas. C'est le milieu de la journée, vous avez chaud (et vous avez de la chance que vos lunettes de soleil vous protèges d'un aveuglement certain), soif et tout ce que vous voulez c'est rentrer dans votre appartement, poser vos livres scandaleusement lourds sur votre lit et boire un coup de jus de pomme avant de monter sur le toit de votre immeuble pour prendre quelques photos. Cependant, dans le milieu de la rue vous vous cognez contre quelqu'un, juste assez fort pour vous faire tourner à 90° degrés, juste assez fort pour que vous vous en souciez. Vous vous arrêtez, regardez la personne qui vous a heurté et ouvrez votre bouche pour vous excuser ou proférer une malédiction selon que ce soit un gars ou une fille.

I might not be the right one  
It might not be the right time

C'est un mec. De votre âge. Plutôt grand, un foulard enserre son coup malgré la chaleur environnantes et une jolie petite veste noire sur une chemise blanche couvre son torse. Vous crevez de chaud rien qu'a à le regarder. Vous aimeriez pouvoir dire que son accoutrement est ridicule mais non, ce n'est pas trop mal finalement. Vous examinez un peu plus ses yeux pris au piège derrière des lunettes de hippies démesurées et êtes pris au dépourvu quand vous réalisez que ses yeux sont de couleur violettes. Pas le bleu-lilas de Rose ou l'étrange rose-violet de sa sœur Roxy mais réellement un putain. De. Pourpre. Royal. Et il y a quelque chose... quelque chose à leurs leur sujet qui vous dérange.

But there's something about us I've got to do  
Some kind of secret I will share with you

Vous relevez un peu vos lunette, afin d'y voir un peu plus clair et de vous assurer que vos lunettes de soleil ne changent pas la couleur de ses yeux, mais c'est une erreur. Ils sont encore plus vifs et vous vous sentez un peu étourdi juste en le regardant. Vous le détaillez un peu plus et remarquez les lignes autour de ses yeux et de sa bouche, comme s'il passait son temps à faire la gueule.

Et vous souriez.

Vous ne savez pas pourquoi, mais vous lui souriez. C'est peut-être parce que John dit que sourire, c'est comme rendre un service. C'est complètement idiot, mais vous lui souriez. C'est peut-être parce qu'il est plutôt mignon et peut-être que si vous souriez, ce sera un petit indice pour lui dire que tout ces efforts pour avoir l'air canon ne sont pas si vains. Ça ne vous ressemble pas, mais vous lui souriez. C'est peut-être parce que, pour une raison quelconque, le voir comme ça ne devrait pas arriver, qu'il y a quelque chose de totalement décalé dans cette situation.

Alors vous souriez.

Et après juste un battement de cœur, il hoche légèrement le menton et sourit.

Votre cœur fait quelque chose d'étrange et douloureux dans la poitrine, un triple saut périlleux arrière ou quelque chose du même genre. Vous essayez de trouver quelque chose à lui dire. Mais il lève sa main en un simple salut et s'éloigne. Il s'éloigne et juste comme ça, tout est terminé.

Le monde vient de couler, il s'écrase autour de vous. La vague de personnes qui vous a laissé quelques secondes auparavant revient et la musique hurle dans vos oreilles. Vous vous dirigez vers le trottoir avec une torsion bizarre au niveau du ventre, un goût amer dans la bouche.  
Les paroles de la chanson résonnent un peu trop longtemps dans votre esprit.

I need you more than anything in my life  
I want you more than anything in my life

I'll miss you more than anyone in my life  
I love you more than anyone in my life

* * *

Et... Et voilà, rien d'autre à dire. J'espère que vous avez apprécié la lecture de la première fic EriDave française -si j'ai bien regardé partout- *u*

La musique "Something about us" de Daft Punk -mais je pense que vous savez-

Et n'oubliez pas que les reviews nourrissent l'auteur :3


End file.
